thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Ermin
DAISY ERMIN BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Daisy Ermin Age: 13 Gender: Female Starsign: Taurus District: 12 Appearance: Long dark-brown hair, bright blue eyes and an olive-skin tone. She’s really thin, but she’s an average height for her age-group. Personality: Daisy likes to make the best of every situation. She’s very extroverted and loves being around people. She’s loyal, but can be gullible to the one she trusts. Daisy also loves to sing, and has been admitted to many choirs in her school. Occupation: No full-time job, but she works as a baby-sitter occasionally. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Reaping Clothes: Red plaid long-sleeved shirt that’s tucked into her brown pants. She’s wearing boots. What She Thinks of The Games: She doesn’t like the Games, but will not show it Interview Angle: She’ll try to show that even a young District 12 tribute can win, and will bring up her love for singing and even give an example, if asked. Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, she’ll try and grab the closest thing to her and run out because there’s no way she can go in further without dying. She’ll try and settle into the arena before searching for her alliance members if she’s separated them. She’ll stick with them for as long as possible. If they turn on her, she’ll try her best to make a get-away. Strengths: Likeable, can survive for long amounts of time without a good supply of food/water due to her years of malnutrition, sprinting Weaknesses: Fist-to-fist fighting, gullible, swimming Weapons: Not experienced with any, but she’s best with these 3: Bow, Knife, Slingshot Fears: Losing her family Token: Hair-clip given by her little brother Alliance: Most likely Anti-Careers, but if that isn’t an option, then she’ll try and seek out an alliance Backstory Daisy was born to a family of three: her mother, father and older brother. Her mother, Autumn, was a teacher, while her father, Dustin, was a miner who was originally from the merchant section, but came to the Seam to live with Autumn. When Daisy was nearly 7 months old, her brother, Chive, was reaped into the Hunger Games and was killed in the bloodbath. Her parents tried their best to be happy around Daisy so she wouldn’t be raised in a “funeral.” Daisy grew up not even knowing that she had an older brother. Her grandparents had passed away and she only had one aunt (they’re not close) who swore to never inform Daisy on the fact that she had a deceased brother. No one could tell her. There were no signs of him. His side of the room was empty for a bit. Empty until Daisy’s little brother was born. She was 6 years old when Olive was born. She loved him dearly, hugging him all the time like he was a doll. Though, Olive had a weak immune system, so the family had to buy a lot of medicine to make sure he’d stay alive and healthy. That meant less money for food, so the family lost a lot of weight for a while, barely having any nutrition. Daisy grew up with a large group of friends, but only two close enough to bother to attend her reaping. The two kids are Jackson and Mariah. Daisy has a teeny crush on Jackson. She/I wouldn’t even call it a crush, she just thinks he’s a nice, cute guy. Mariah is her best friend and if anything is on her mind, Daisy will go STRAIGHT to her. At the age of 12, Daisy took tesserae. She told her parents beforehand, reassuring them that she wouldn’t get reaped, even though there was still a high-chance. The Capitol also love to reap young District 12 tributes, since they usually die quickly, leaving the stronger tributes to fight. Relationships Autumn (Mother), Dustin (Father), Chive (Older Brother, Deceased), Olive (Little Brother), Mariah (Friend), Jackson (Friend) Games NerdyBarista's Night Terror Hunger Games Place: N/A Kills: N/A Etymology Daisy’s first name was slightly random. I wanted a flower for her name, and was originally going with Iris, but I felt like she didn’t fit that name. I eventually chose Daisy since I thought it suited her (and it was the first flower that was mentioned when I looked up flowers.) Her last name is simply Miner, but the letters are rearranged. Trivia Out of all my tributes, Daisy’s appearance has changed the most during creation. She was originally a blonde haired-grey eyed girl, then she was a blonde haired-hazel eyed girl, then she was a brown haired-blue eyed girl and that’s what I settled on. Category:Characters Category:District 12 Category:Tributes Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Female Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped